Zahhab Region
The Zahhab Region, off the coast of Egypt, is a diver's paradise and appears as a the final playable main region in . It is arguably the most diverse place in the game, as it has coral gardens, abyssal areas, and even an open sea to dive in. It is the home of many tropical fish and lots of large animals, such as whale sharks and gray whales. Divers come from far and near to experience the vast beauty of this area, while others gather here to watch whales all year round. Long Fissure This huge crack in the ocean floor in the northern Zahhab Region is largely populated by green sea turtles. Great White Sharks and Tiger Sharks appear in this area durring portions of the "Save the Aquarium" sidequest. There is also a huge whale shark that patrols the area with lots of remoras, pilotfish, and golden trevallies following him. If you peek into the fissure, you can see a huge cave below... Aquarius Corner Even though this location consists mainly of a few barrel sponges, hundreds of tropical fish can be spotted there, like minitia groupers, sea goldies, and many others. There are also many zoom-in spots here. Coral Valley This area in the southern Zahhab Region covers a huge area. This is the main home of Zahhab's tropical fish. It gets its name because of a small gorge that goes through it, only a few feet deeper, and the gorge floor is covered in sand. There is a small rocky "island" in the middle of the gorge. Super Drop-off This huge cliff runs from the northern end of the Zahhab Region map to the southern end. There is a sandy ramp that gently leads down to this, and suddenly there's a 30,000 foot drop! The legendary white whale Leviathan can be seen patroling this vast cliff, replaced by a regular Sperm Whale at night. Echoing Terrace This cavelike landmark is cut out of the side of the Super Drop-off. At the back of the terrace, there used to be a bronze door, until L&L (R&R) Diving Service blew up the door and revealed what was behind: the Cavern of the Gods. Cavern of the Sun This small cave in the side of the Super Drop-off is guarded by a zebra shark (the lone specimen in the game), as well as a bartail flathead, and contains the skeletal remains of a sea turtle. After the player has found the Solar Coin, they will be able to find the Turtle Shell, a special diving tank, in the back of the cave; this completes the quest "''Guidance of Apollo''". This cave is also the resting place of the Bedouin Treasure. Open Sea If you venture out beyond the Super Drop-off, you will come upon the Open Sea. If you go out far enough, you'll encounter some striped marlins; and farther than that, you'll eventually find a pod of orcas. After you've found all of the zodiac coins, the legendary and mysterious Cameroceras will appear in the southeastern corner of your map. Twin Crevasses These huge gorges in the central Zahhab Region get between 550 and 600 feet deep. They are guarded by a pod of gray whales, and all of the Argo coins are in this area. Go down too deep into the crevasses, and you will be in the Zahhab Region Depths. Notes *Whenever the player dives in this region, the creatures they can find on the loading screens include Striped Marlin and Blackfin Barracuda. Gallery EO2AquariusCorner.jpg EO2CoralValley.JPG EO2LongFissure.JPG EO2MushroomRock.jpg EO2StoneCastle.jpg EO2ZahhabShore.jpg Whale Shark.JPG 1003547 10200468257741457 140701097 n.jpg gray whalee.jpg Green sea turtle 2.jpg R4E_0333.jpg orangelined triggerfish 1.jpg Cavern_of_the_Gods.jpg cavern of the sun 1.jpg Category:Zahhab Region Category:Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Locations in Blue World